Bleach fanfic don't have a title yet
by bandgeek2thextreme
Summary: what would happen if Byakuya were to come to the world of the living? What really goes on in Urahara's shop...? all these intresting questions answered and more. and also i know there are probably some spelling errors. I am sorry. Just let me know
1. soul reapers to the world of the living

One day in the soul society, Rukia, Renji, and Yoruichi decided they would go back to the world of the living to visit their friends and tell Ichigo about Aizen's plot. As they were preparing to leave, Captain Kuchiki came over with his normal expressionless face. "Lieutenant Abarai, make sure the Ryoko know about Aizen and what he plans to do. We have a feeling he is going to hit soon. We need to prepare for him." With that they left, but to their surprise, Rukia grabbed Byakuya by the hand and dragged him with on their journey to the world of the living. When they arrived to the world of the living, Captain Kuchiki tried to head back to the soul society where he was needed, but the gate had been closed and he could not enter back into the soul society. "What happened to the gate? Why isn't it open?" exclaimed Byakuya. Out of nowhere Renji exclaimed "I KILLED IT!" With a look of frustration, Byakuya walked away in silence heading in the direction of Urahara's shop. When they arrived to Urahara's shop, they were greeted by the fighting of Ururu and Jinta. Byakuya walked right passed them. As he passed, Jinta and Ururu stopped fighting and became completely silent. As Byakuya entered the shop to talk with Urahara, Jinta and Ururu asked Rukia who he was. "That is my brother. Refer to him as Captain Kichiki. Don't bother him either….you may regret it," explained Rukia. Jinta and Ururu continued cleaning as they were supposed to. No words came out of their mouth. They were silent the whole time, in fear of what would happen if Captain Kuchiki were to be bothered by them. Rukia, Renji, and Yoruichi headed out to find Ichigo and the gang while they left Byakuya with Urahara.


	2. what is going on?

As Byakuya entered Urahara's shop, Urahara was sitting on a chair in a daze playing with his fan. "Urahara Kiskue. Long time no see. Where is your phone that connects to the soul society? I need to reach someone" stated Byakuya. Urahara scooted his wheely chair over to the drawer that held the soul society phone. Byakuya ninja'd the phone from Urahara. When Byakuya called, Toshiro answered. "Why is the soul society gate closed?" asked Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki! There you are. You're in the world of the living. We were all wondering where you were. We had to block off the gates in fear of Aizen. We cannot re open them under any circumstances until given orders to do so," replied Toshiro. Byakuya had an angry glare in his eye. He did not want to stay in the world of the living when they needed him back in the soul society. In the meantime Renji, Yoruichi, and Rukia had come back with the others. As soon as Byakuya got off the phone with Toshiro, Jinta ran in the room running after Ururu. Jinta wanted to hit her with the bat. As Ururu passed Captain Kuchiki, Jinta rounded up his bat to hit her as Ururu coward in fear. As Jinta was about to hit Ururu, Byakuya grabbed the bat out of Jinta's hands. Jinta stopped dead in his tracks. He was scared of what would happen next. Would he die? Is he going to another place? Just before Jinta was about to run away, Captain Kuchiki gave Jinta his bat back. "I think it would be a good idea for you guys to play nice," said Byakuya. Jinta took his bat and ran away. He wasn't sure if it was an act or what else was coming, but he didn't want to take any chances. Byakuya then went to sit down. Urahara had disappeared somewhere, along with Renji. When they got back, we all knew something went on but didn't care because we all got a strong spiritual pressure. Then Ichigo's hollow tracker went off. There was a hollow coming near and it wasn't your ordinary hollow. Its spiritual pressure was far too great. Could it be a menos grande? No one knew. All Ichigo knew is that he had to get out of his gegi and fight this hollow. Hopefully his inner hollow won't mess him up.

Finally the gang had found the hollow. Ichigo unleashed his bankai Tensa Zangetsu. He knew this wasn't his ordinary hollow so his zanpackto would not be powerful enough. Everyone knew it was the works of Aizen trying to create the most powerful hollow. Aizen not only wanted to take over and destroy the soul society, but also the world of the living. As Ichigo went towards the hollow, he got a weird feeling from within him. Was it his inner hollow trying to take control again? Not this time Ichigo said to himself. He fought his inner hollow as well as trying to fight the hollow right in front of him. He wanted to protect his friends. "What are you waiting for Kurosaki?" exclaimed Renji. "You're going to kill us all if you don't take care of that hollow!" As Ichigo heard these words, he found the strength to fight that inner hollow and kill that hollow in front of him. He sliced right threw the hollow. "Finally Kurosaki. Thought I was going to have to save us all back there," stated Renji. As Renji said that to Ichigo, the spiritual pressure rose, as if what Ichigo did made the hollow stronger. Ichigo looked back at what they thought was a dead hollow. Turns out Aizen made a hollow that could multiply when sliced. Everyone had a bad feeling about this hollow. Renji, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia and Uryu all teamed up to defeat these hollows. They didn't know how they were going to do it but they had to defeat Aizen and save the town from destruction. As they fought and the hollows kept multiplying, Urahara and Byakuya along with Jinta and Ururu arrive to the scene. Byakuya approached where the gang was fighting the hollows. He drew his sword and said "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kegeyoshi." His blade scattered, slicing all the hollows in a million pieces. Where they all dead? Everyone stood in wonder. Byakuya then said, "Their dead. Those hollows only multiply when sliced in a certain spot. You have to hit them just right for them to die, usually by a black dot. You hit the black dot and they die. Now don't let me have to save your asses again." They all were shocked by the words of Captain Kuchiki. How were these types of hollow created? Now, Ichigo and the gang would know how to react to these kinds of hollows.


	3. urahara a pervert?

After the encounter with the hollows, they all headed back to Urahara's to figure out how they would approach the hollows next time they were to come. They all decided to stay together that night. Urahara had enough space to hold everyone comfortably. In the middle of the night Ichigo awoke because of his nightmare about his inner hollow taking over his body. When he woke up he did not see Jinta, Ururu, or Urahara. What was going on? Since Ichigo couldn't sleep, he decided to explore and find out where they were. He rounded the dark corner. There was a lit room. Someone was up. He went into the room and saw something quite shocking. Urahara….a pervert?!?!?!? Jinta and Urahara were all over each other. Did this make Urahara a gay pervert??? Ichigo was in shock. Was Urahara going to try to get with all of them? He wasn't going to wait and see. He ran back to his bed and sat there with wide eyes. Should he tell the rest of his friends? Ichigo didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be part of something like that. All he knew was he was not going to be left alone with Urahara by himself for one second.


	4. Ichigo meets Alucard

The next morning, Byakuya was on the phone with the other squad captains in the soul society. They were discussing about the hollow encounter last night. Ichigo had not forgotten what he saw happen between Jinta and Urahara last night and it kept haunting him, almost as bad as his inner hollow. Now only one thing was going through Ichigo's head, what happened that night Renji and Urahara disappeared? Suddenly there was a a knock at the door to Urahara's shop. Who could it be? Urahara went to let them it. It was Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. "What brings you guys to the world of the living?" questioned Renji. "Special orders from Captain Yamamoto. Aizen is soon going to be attacking and there was not at all enough power here to defeat anything that may come this way," stated Toshiro. Just as they arrived, a strong spiritual pressure was felt. "Looks like we got here just in time," stated Ikkaku. They went out to see where the spiritual pressure was coming from. Suddenly they saw what was not a hollow, but a clan of arrancar. Rangiku, Ikkaku, Ichigo, Toshiro, and Renji each went to take care of one of the arrancar. Others followed. Ichigo ended up in a dark garage. The arrancar was in there. There were a ton of coffins in the garage. "Where are you arrancar? Come out so I can kick your ass!" Suddenly a blue haired arrancar came out. "The name is Grimmjow." They started fighting and suddenly one of the coffins started to open. Then a they heard a voice saying, "It's still daylight. Who is disturbing my sleep?" They stopped fighting to see who it was. They see someone coming out of the coffin. The figure had long dark hair and a gun. Who was he? Was he really a vampire? "My name is Alucard and this is my partner Police girl. I demand you to answer my question." "I have a name you know! It's Seras." Ichigo replied to Alucard's questions by saying, "Arrancar have entered the world of the living and it is my job to eliminate them." "So this blue haired freak disturbed my sleep huh carrot top?" stated Alucard. "My name is Ichigo!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Whatever. Looks like I need to take down this Arrancar thing with you. Looks more like a ghoul to me," replied Alucard. Grimmjow went to kill Alucard first, thinking it would be easy since he had a gun and not a zanpokto. Grimmjow was proven horribly wrong. "Is that it? Did you think I would go down so easy?" questioned Alucard. He drew his gun at Grimmjow. "Nothing I shoot gets back up again." He shoots Grimmjow. Grimmjow is badly hurt, but not defeated. As the others are also fighting off arrancars, Grimmjow gathers them where they first entered the world of the living and went back to hueco mundo. Everyone put up a good fight and everyone was tired from fighting. "I think I will go back to resting now. I need my sleep. Come on Seras." And with that Alucard and Seras left to go back to the coffins. "Who where they Ichigo?" asked Renji. "That was Alucard and Seras. Their vampires. Alucard helped me injure Grimmjow." Everyone was confused as to why vampires would want anything to do with the work of soul reapers. No one cared as long as the arrancar had left. Ichigo wondered if he would ever encounter Seras and Alucard ever again. He didn't know, but he was tired. Everyone headed back to Urahara's to see if anyone back at the soul society had any idea as to what Aizen was plotting.


	5. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?

That night, they found out that Aizen was plotting to take over Karakura town with the hokyoku. That had a few months to prepare for the fight. It wasn't going to be long before Aizen would take over Karakura town.

Later on in the evening, Urahara and Rneji went into the back room to get some things to help everyone prepare for the fight. They were taking a long time, so Ichigo took the initiative to go in the back and see if they needed any help. Ichigo opens the back door to the back room and to his surprise, he saw something shocking! Was it for real or was he dreaming? Did Urahara and Renji really just make out!?!?!? Terrified, Ichigo ran back to the others. Should he tell them that two of their friends were just making out? He decided to keep it low key, as if he never saw anything.

When Urahara and Renji finally arrived back to the rest of the group, everyone had decided that if they had Seras and Alucard on their side for the fight against the arrancar that they would win for sure. "How do we get in contact with Seras and Alucard?" questions Orihime. "Well, I'll assume that we should go back to where we met them" states Ichigo. Everyone agreed that if they went back to where they first met Seras and Alucard that they would indeed meet up again, or they hoped.


	6. Renji a taxi driver?

After the gang decided they needed to go find Alucard, they decided they'd get a taxi to go to where they met Alucard and Seras. "Who's going to drive this bad boy?" questions Renji. Ichigo answered with a little chuckle, "well Renji, since you asked I think you should be our taxi driver." "No way am I driving you guys all over the place," stated Renji. "Well Renji you seem the most suitable for the job since you did ask after all," stated Urahara. After a little arguing, Ichigo threw the keys at Renji. Renji was going to be the driver of the taxi. Renji took the keys, unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. But no one was opening their doors. "Come on guys get in. I'm not waiting forever," yelled Renji. "Well Renji you are the taxi driver. Aren't you going to be a good driver and open the doors for us?" questioned Urahara. "You've got to be kidding me! We have to prepare for Aizen and the Arrancar and all you guys are worried about is me opening the doors for you!?" yelled Renji. Without wasting any more time Renji opened the doors and drove off. While driving, Renji thought about how they needed to prepare for the fight. If they kept goofing off like this, they may never get help from Alucard and Seras, and even worse, loose to Aizen and the Arrancar.


End file.
